candle_cove_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Thade Soben
Thade Soben is the main character from the novels. He was the Skin-Taker's identity before losing his sanity and skin. His sole reason for leaving the Abysmal Kingdom was to experience the "world of colors" he had heard so much about. He appears in the first two books, Candle Cove: The Spirits Cave (as a cameo appearance) as well as in the TV pilot. He was also going to appear in the fourth novel, Candle Cove: To Grind Your Skin, but it was never released. It is also believed he appeared in The New Ship, but this uncertain. Appearance He is a thin man with black hair, and his eyes are rather large. He wears a simple white shirt and black pants when first seen, but later wears a green shirt with brown pants. His skin, while at first paper-white, later turns into a pale-creamish color. Personality He is shy and curious about everything, and was also very close friends with Lillian. He has a dark past, as on a crew he was forced to skin his crew's victims to use his powers to learn their secrets (since he could talk to the skins of the dead). He was hesitant to join the Tarantula crew for this reason, fearing that they would be just as cruel. However, the crew was kind and made him happy. Every color fascinates him, since no colors exist in the Abysmal Kingdom, and he wished to learn the name of every shade of every color, which he learned to his disappointment that there wasn't an individual name for every shade of every color. However, he easily notices differences in different shades of colors, and can name every shade of grey, and points out there are far more than 50 of them. Trivia *He became the Skin-Taker after discovering Lillian's death. *Some believe he may be Auburn's father, but this is uncertain. There apparently was content in the concept art for the cancelled third season that suggested this was so. Also, both he and Lillian are shown wearing wedding rings during Red Mary's betrayal. *His name is an anagram. The letters in "Soben" can be rearranged to say "bones" and "Thade" can be respelled to say "death" or "hated". This means his name could either be "Death Bones" or "Hated Bones," with either one foreshadowing his transformation into the Skin-Taker. *Some believe he can see more colors than ordinary humans. *Despite being the Skin-Taker's previous identity, there are many differences between the two characters. For example, the Skin-Taker's eyes are a different color than Thade's eyes. Also, Thade is voiced by a different voice actor, partially due to the fact that the Skin-Taker's voice actor quit after the Screaming episode due to voice damage. *Since people from the Abysmal Kingdom cannot die, he enjoys many foods that are poisonous to regular people. *He has a sister named Thera Soben, who was going to appear in the fifth novel before it ended up being cancelled. Her first name is also an anagram, of the word "earth." Fanart See Thade Soben/Gallery Category:Characters